18 Tons de Amor
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: O difícil de se escolher um presente de aniversário para alguém que gostamos muito, é que nada é tão importante quanto dizer o que sentimos por ela...


* ● ¸. °:. *. • ○ ° . *:. * ● ¸. °:. *. • ○ ° . *:. * ● ¸. °:. * ● ¸. °:. *. • ○ ° . *:. * ●

**Presente** **de** **Aniversário** para **Leticia**. Minha Eterna **Lemmie-chan**, Eterna em meu coração.

Há 18 anos você tem tornado a vida de tantas pessoas maravilhosa, apenas existindo e sendo você. Tenho tanto orgulho de ser sua amiga, porque nada mais é tão caro ao meu coração dos que as pessoas que eu amo, e eu te amo.

Não somente hoje mas sempre estou pensando e desejando que você esteja bem e feliz, que você alcance seus sonhos e logo em seguida sonhe novos, estou aqui sentada na arquibancada da sua vida vendo você jogar, sou sua torcedora e tenho fé em sua capacidade.

Esta pequena estória é para você, porque entre muitas coisas que eu desejo a ti é que você um dia encontre e viva um grande amor. Talvez como este ou até mesmo mais especial ainda. Porque será a sua felicidade.

Feliz aniversário Lê.

*** ● ¸. **** °:. *. • **** . *:. * ● ¸. **** °:. *. • **** . *:. * ● ¸. **** °:.**

**18 Tons de Amor.**

*** ● ¸. **** °:. *. • **** . *:. * ● ¸. **** °:. *. • **** . *:. * ● ¸. **** °:.**

_A minha querida Rose._

_Mal posso imaginar que hoje seja seu aniversario, é sério é como se o tempo não houvesse realmente passado, e ainda fossemos as mesmas pessoas que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Pouca coisa realmente mudou em você, ainda tão cálida e forte nestes últimos sete anos em que lhe conheci. Seus cabelos realmente mudaram agora estão longos e sempre presos nestas tranças rebuscadas ou penteados elaborados, não mais soltos e caindo por todo o seu rosto. O que por um lado é ótimo, seu rosto sempre foi lindo demais para ficarem escondidos. É claro que por outro lado, eu não gosto do modo como todos parecem ter resolvidos reparar nisso. Como se somente agora você houvesse se tornado a beleza que és somente agora, aos meus olhos você sempre foi: radiante demais, como o sol sempre nascendo conforme você entrava e saia de uma sala, e foi sempre assim mesmo quando eu não entendia que era por esse detalhe que eu sentia esta revolução de borboletas no meu estomago._

_É claro que estou me perdendo aqui nesta carta devaneando por tantas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe contar._

_A verdade é que eu não sei o que lhe dizer, nem o que lhe comprar de presente. Um livro a faria feliz, mas eu no fundo não desejo lhe dar um de presente este ano, pretendo ser aquele que lhe dará livros por toda a sua vida, talvez uma viagem, ou criar um feitiço novo somente para você, sou bom nisso, porém você consegue ser melhor, então deixemos isso para outro aniversario, este ano eu queria lhe dar algo perfeito._

_Perfeito como você._

_Algo que combinasse com todos os tons que você inclui em minha vida._

_Eu era uma tela em branca quando lhe conheci. Foi isso o que meu pai me disse ano passado, para me explicar "delicadamente" o que eu sentia e não sabia que sentia._

_Seu sorriso naquele dia nublado tingiu a tela de vermelho, vermelho como seus cabelos, vermelho como fogo que incendiou meu coração, vermelho como a cor do meu rosto quando retribuiu o sorriso, vermelho como o começo de uma amizade que por tanto tempo eu não entendia como tinha ganhado._

_Do vermelho passou para o verde quando você sentou ao meu lado enquanto todos me evitavam pelo verde que eu ostentava com orgulho, e você tão azul e soberana me estendeu a mão tingindo com um carinho minha tela que só então começava a esboçar um desenho._

_E o seu azul e o meu verde, se tornou então laranja e você me trouxe aquele que seria meu melhor amigo. E o medo de uma vida solitária se escondeu entre as falhas das paredes das masmorras._

_E o marrom dos seus amados livros, junto à cor de pergaminho de seus sonhos que você dividiu comigo, sonhos de um mundo tão forte quanto à cor de noite do salão principal com o brilho de todas as estrelas que contamos na torre de astronomia, enquanto eu ouvia sua voz me sussurrar eras e eras de um eterno amor pela vida._

_Vermelho, verde, azul, laranja... Então o branco da serenidade, o dourado da alegria, o negro da nobreza, tudo se tornou você, e sua voz era furta cor, trazendo borboletas rosa ao meu estomago, e vermelhidão ao meu rosto._

_Quantos invernos frios e tão roxos e verões quentes como amarelo, nós passamos juntos todos eles coloridos com o som do seu._

_Sempre ansiando viver esta tela para todo o sempre._

_Quantas infinitas cores seu rosto perto ao meu, em dias de céu azul me ensinaram a ouvir pacientemente meu coração e confiar em meus sentidos._

_Eram azul-celeste as batidas de seu coração quando você me abraçava, era novamente o vermelho tingindo tudo ao meu redor quando eu podia ouvir esse rumor tão meu conhecido._

_No fundo você era verde dos seus olhos quando chorava por algo que eu falava ou fazia, um verde-mar de felicidade um verde-selva quando era de tristeza, e você aos poucos se tornou também todo o verde que eu amava e eu me tornei tão vermelho de paixão que nada mais fazia sentido na paleta de cores da minha tela além de você..._

_Um eterno arco-íris incandescente._

_Ao meu toque você sorri, e tudo se torna tão belo, ao seu toque eu enxergo todas as belezas de um mundo que podia ser tão cinza, como meus olhos, mas se tornou infinitamente colorido com os pinceis de sua vida junto a minha._

_Eu gostaria de lhe entregar um presente a altura de tudo isso o que você me deu. Sete anos de tudo._

_Não me completando... Pelo contrario ao seu lado eu aprendi a me completar sozinho..._

_Mas sim me transbordando de amor, paixão... Principalmente amizade._

_Então lhe entrego oficialmente meu coração._

_Vermelho, pulsante de amor. Azul sereno de amor. Verde confiante de amor. Dourando reluzente de amor. Rosa envolvido por amor. Azul-celeste infinito no amor... Branco, Preto, Purpura, Roxo, Marrom... Transbordando de amor por Você._

_Porque eu te amo, incondicionalmente._

_De seu Eterno..._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Rose tinha um sorriso encoberto por lágrimas ao terminar de ler a carta de Scorpius, e borboletas coloridas em polvorosas faziam uma festa em seu estomago.

E quando levantou o olhar e se perdeu no cinza-chuvoso do olhar de Scorpius o vermelho de seus cabelos estava em seu rosto, e seus olhos verde-mar refletiam uma alegria dourada enquanto ela o abraçava.

- E as tintas da minha paleta eu alimento no meu amor por você, Scorpius e por isso são tão belas.

Ele então arrebatou-a em uma abraço apertado, e deslizando delicadamente as mãos por seu rosto com caricias coloridas ele a beijou.

E como fogo liquido o vermelho de Rose se misturou ao vermelho de Scorpius deixando mais rosa a vida dele infinitamente mais colorida a vida de dela.

E em uma tela em branco, um amor incrível desenhou-se... E foi eterno.

*** ● ¸. **** °:. *. • **** . *:. * ● ¸. **** °:. *. • **** . *:. * ● ¸. **** °:.**

**18 tons de Amor. © Vivis Drecco ® 07/11/2011**

Nota da Autora: Eu esbocei esta fic, na realidade com outros personagens, (Era para ser Eloar e... mas como eu não posso adiantar com quem Eloar estará ao completar 18 anos fiz umas modificações, e optei por fazer com este shipper que eu sei que vai agradar a aniversariante.). Mas ainda assim como uma forma de homenagear esta garota que se tornou uma mulher desde os tempos que eu a conheci há tantos anos atrás. Mal posso acreditar que tanto tempo passou.

Hoje em dia nem temos mais tanto tempo para conversamos por longas horas, mas nada em meu coração realmente mudou. Ela entrou em minha vida e trouxe tantas cores incríveis. E mesmo com toda esta distancia, ela é uma amiga tão querida. A felicidade dela me enternece o coração as vitórias dela me enchem de orgulho e quanta felicidade e orgulho eu tenho dela.

É o meu singelo presente para você, querida **Leticia**. Para que saiba que nunca foi esquecida e é sempre lembrada e adorada.

E também uma volta ao mundo que me deu tanta alegria e me trouxe tantas pessoas especiais. O mundo Potteriano me trouxe não somente a **Leticia**, mas também **Mariana**, **Patricia**, **Carol**, **Fla**, e a partir delas, ganhei tanto...

Mari que além de estar sempre em meu coração, de ser um pouco de mim, mesmo estando com oceanos nos mantendo distantes, me entregou **Vivi**, minha amiga de ascendência grega, que me deu a **Fê**. Meu circulo pessoal forte e inquebrável.

**Paty** me trouxe **Ruth** e se tornou minha família.

**Fla** me trouxe ao MM e estou conhecendo tantas pessoas incríveis.

Sem contar que o fandom de HP me deu horas inteiras de alegrias, tão forte e impressionantes quanto os livros. Sou da Geração HP e tenho orgulho por ser afortunada.

E um muito obrigada a todos que leem e comentam, você são especiais...

Sofia, Lulu, Bitriz, Molambo... Estou voltando vou finalizar todas as fics que comecei e espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu com esta volta.

**Vivis Drecco.**

**Capa da fic: http: / / i222 . photobucket . com / albums / dd302 / Vivisdrecco / CapaFic18TonsdeAmor-vivisdrecco . jpg**

**Só tirar os espaços ^^**


End file.
